Distância de uma rua
by Bab's90
Summary: Almoço em família, compras no mercado, uma pequena discussão resultando numa gritaria no meio da rua. Mas alguns males vem para o bem. [shortfic]


**N/A: **Fanfiction revisada. (:**  
**

* * *

**Distância de uma rua.**

O pequeno apartamento no centro de Londres parecia menor ainda com tanta gente. Seus pais, seus irmão e com suas esposas e filhos. Se surpreendia como tanta gente cabia naquele minúsculo espaço.

- Ginny querida não tem alcaparras aqui... Nem orégano, tomate cereja, maionese, batata palha... –sua mãe falava, leia-se gritava, da cozinha.

- Mãe, eu e Draco tínhamos que fazer as compras lembra-se? –ela disse sentada encostada ao peito do namorado que suspirou cansado.

- Eu sei Gininha querida, mas pensei que o tinha feito...

- Mamãe eu te avisei isso hoje cedo, antes de todos invadirem meu apartamento. – a ruiva disse.

- Só invadimos isso aqui por que você não vai mais à Toca. Então se Manuel, nesse caso Ginny e doninha, não vão à montanha, montanha vai a Manuel. – Ron disse se intrometendo na conversa.

- É Maomé, Ron... –Hermione disse com um sorriso sem graça dando leves tapinhas no ombro do marido.

- Não foi isso o que eu disse? – ele falou olhando pra esposa que segurava o enorme barrigão de oito meses.

- Não. –ela retrucou sentando-se na poltrona e olhando para o casal que os fitava com curiosidade. – Que foi? - Ginny balançou a cabeça e olhou para a mãe que tinha a cabeça para fora da cozinha.

- Isso não vem ao caso. Hoje eu ia até a Toca... –ela disse fazendo beiço. – Só não fui nas outras vezes por que vocês... –ela olhou acusadoramente para os gêmeos que estavam sentados num sofá perto deles. – Sempre fazem algo contra Draco.

- Mas Gininha querida... Foram só algumas brincadeiras... –Bill falou saindo da cozinha carregando a pequena filha ruiva de quatro anos.

-Brincadeiras? Transformar meu noivo num rato...

-Doninha. – Ron corrigiu levando um tapa de Mione, Ginny estreitou os olhos com raiva e o ignorou.

- E colocar ele no poleiro das corujas não é uma brincadeira. – ela gritou chamando a atenção de todos.

- Calma ruiva. –Draco sussurrou em seu ouvido e envolvendo num carinhoso abraço. A ruiva bufou se ajeitando contra o peito dele.

- Talvez eles tenham pegado pesado. – Charlie disse ajudando a esposa que carregava o recém-nascido a sentar-se numa cadeira.

- Talvez? –a pequena ruiva disse incrédula.

- Tá, tá, vamos chegar com esse bate boca. – Seu pai disse abaixando o jornal. – Ginny você e seu noivo poderiam ir até o mercado?

Antes que a ruiva respondesse, Draco se levantou a puxando e sorriu.

-Claro Sr. Weasley. Vamos ruiva. –ele disse a conduzindo até a porta.

Quando saíram a ruiva se soltou dele e o olhou indignada.

-Eu tinha que falar muita coisa para eles ainda.

- Eu sei Ginevra, mas eu to morrendo de fome, você pode fazer isso depois que sua mãe terminar de preparar o almoço? – ele disse segurando a mão dela e descendo as escadas.

- Mas Draco eu não posso tolerar isso. Eles não podem fazer isso com você! Vivem tramando armadilhas pra te pegar, quantas vezes já não voltou pra casa com a cara toda roxa ou verde com pintas amarelas. –ela disse escandalizada, Draco riu da dramaticidade dela.

- Se eu aquento isso ruiva, você também pode agüentar. –ele disse a olhando com carinho a fazendo corar.

- Você não tem que agüentar... –ela sussurrou.

- Agüento tudo por você. –ele disse a abraçando pela cintura.

- Te amo... Doninha. –ela disse sorrindo.

- Também te amo. –ele disse fazendo cócegas nela.

Eles andaram umas 10 quadras até chegar no pequeno mercado trouxa, Draco pegou um pequeno carrinho e o conduziu por entre as estantes. Ginny olhava por todas as prateleiras procurando os itens que precisava para terminar o almoço. Quando viraram o corredor deram de cara com Harry e Luna.

- Ginny. –falou a loira abraçando a amiga. – Nossa que saudade.

- Também estava com saudades Luna. –Ginny disse retribuindo ao abraço.

- Potter. –Draco disse formalmente.

- Malfoy. –Harry disse da mesma maneira mexendo os ombros se mostrando desconfortável.

- Estão indo para o apartamento? –a ruiva perguntou.

- Ah, hoje não vai dar, iremos almoçar com meu pai. –a loira explicou.

-Que pena, estão todos lá. –a ruiva disse realmente se lamentando. – E você como ta Harry? –disse abraçando o moreno fazendo Draco apertar, com força, o carrinho.

- Muito bem Ginny e você?

- Ótima. –ela disse, um silêncio constrangedor caiu sobre eles. – Hãã... Bem temos que ir, minha mãe está esperando as compras para terminar o almoço.

- Nunca pensei te ver num mercado _trouxa_, Malfoy. –Harry alfinetou. Ginny e Luna se olharam receosas.

- Desde quando você pensa, Potter? –o loiro disse debochando, Ginny o olhou feio, Draco apenas deu com os ombros.

- Com certeza há muito mais tempo que você. –o moreno retrucou, Luna segurou sua mão a apertando de leve, Harry se recompôs e olhou para Ginny. –Também temos que ir só passamos para pegar umas bebidas.

- Está bem, nos vemos logo espero. –Ginny disse se despedindo da amiga.

- Com certeza. –a loira disse sorrindo e eles se separaram.

Ginny se virou bufando para draco que ergueu as sobrancelhas sem entender.

- Tinha que dizer aquilo Draco?

- Ele quem começou.

- Seria uma atitude madura a sua se tivesse terminado. Mas não parece que vocês sempre estão em Hogwarts. – ela disse entre os dentes.

- Eu e Potter sempre seremos assim Ginevra.

- O que? Crianças? –ela disse voltando a andar.

- Que seja. –ele resmungou jogando um pacote de batata palha para dentro do carrinho.

-#-

Eles andavam em passos lentos carregando as sacolas de comprar ambos com a cara fechada.

- Eu não entendo. –Draco disse finalmente.

- O que?

- Seus irmãos me fazendo de gato e sapato, você quase lança um _Avada_ neles, mas quando é o Potter você _o_ defende. –ele disse.

- Eu não defendo ele, Draco. –ela disse exasperada.

- Não. –ele disse ironicamente. – Ele me alfineta, eu respondi sem lançar feitiços e ele é o que recebe defesa.

- Draco, você está sendo extremamente infantil. –a ruiva disse ficando vermelha.

- Eu? Ele quem começou, Ginevra.

- Para de ficar acusando ele. –ela disse o olhando irritada.

- Aí! Viu! – ele falou apontando o dedo para ela quase batendo com a sacola na cara da ruiva. –Está defendendo de novo aquele testa rachada.

- Ai Draco, me erra. –ela disse bufando e atravessando a rua e deixando uma boa distância entre eles. Ainda faltavam nove quadras.

Draco ficou a olhando incrédulo, ela andava nervosa fazendo as mãos balançarem com mãos força sacudindo as sacolas.

- Desse jeito o tomate chega lá parecendo um purê. –ele gritou para ela ouvir, a ruiva o olhou com raiva.

- Ahh e você liga? Você nem come tomate. –ela disse.

- E se eu quiser comer?

- Você faz isso só pra me irritar.

- Ahh, mas se fosse pro Potter tenho certeza que você ia tomar mais cuidado com o tomate.

- Para de ser infantil, Malfoy.

- Agora eu sou Malfoy né?

- Você é um Malfoy desde quando você era um espermatozóide. –a ruiva disse o fazendo revirar os olhos.

- Muito engraçado, Weasley.

- Que bom que achou. –ela disse sorrindo falsamente.

- Ginevra podemos resolver isso como adultos.

- Ahhhh! –ela gritou se virando pra ele o assustando. –Agora você é adulto, Malfoy.

- Para de gritar no meio de rua, Ginevra!

- Eu não to no meio da rua. Eu to na calçada. –ela disse apontando para o chão.

Os outros pedestres ficavam parados olhando a briga do casal, um de cada lado de rua se olhando irritados com as faces vermelhas.

- Para de ter seus ataques, Weasley.

- Desculpa _querido_, mas é de família, não dá para deixar de lado.

- Meus filhos nascerão assim?

- Filhos? To pensando muito bem se ainda vou me casar com você.

- Ah, quem ta sendo infantil agora?

- Você. - ela retrucou.

O loiro bufou largando as compras no chão como ela já tinha feito, estavam apenas a sete quadras de casa.

- Então vamos resolver isso como adultos, Draco.

- Oh, fui promovido para Draco. Estamos indo bem. – ele cruzou os braços.

- Você tem que parar de infernizar a vida do Harry. –ela disse sensata, Draco abriu a boca não acreditando.

- Eu infernizando a vida dele? Ginevra Weasley! Você tem que parar de defender o olhinhos cozidos.

- Você nunca vai esquecer esse maldito... –ela parou de falar e sorriu de lado. –Ciúmes, senhor Malfoy?

- Ciúmes... Eu? Não diga asneiras Ginny. –ele disse bagunçando o cabelo.

- Então por que se importa tanto com um poema que escrevi, quando tinha apenas 11 anos, para ele, Draco?

- Eu não me importo com aquele bendito poema, Ginevra.

- Não imagina. Você mesmo me disse que tinha decorado aquele poema por raiva. Só por que eu não tinha escrito pra você. –ela disse vitoriosa, várias pessoas ali esconderam o riso.

- É assim Weasley? E você que ficou se mordendo de ciúmes quando eu apareci no baile de formatura de braços dados com a Pansy. – a ruiva ficou estática e o olhou com mais raiva, se era possível.

- Eu não fiquei me mordendo de ciúmes.

- Imagina... Só tacou um ponche inteiro na pobre coitada .

- Ela não é pobre muito menos coitada. O ponche escorregou da minha mão... E você tinha prometido que ia desacompanhado!

- Você sabe muito bem que meus mais me obrigaram aquilo. –ele disse apontando para ela.

- E você não sabe enfrentar seus pais?

- Ah, e você teria coragem para enfrentar meu pai?

- Ué... Teria...

- Ginevra você é grifinória, mas nem tanto...

- Melhor do que ser medrosa.

- Eu não sou medroso.

- Imagina, só deu ataques quando viu aquelas corujas em cima de você.

- Ginevra elas iam me comer. Eu era um rato indefeso. –ele disse perplexo.

- Ué... Não sabe se defender?

- Eu era um rato, Ginevra! - ele a lembrou com desagrado.

- Não só literalmente. –ela retrucou.

- Não sou eu que fico berrando em cima do sofá quando aparece uma barata.

- Baratas são nojentas, Draco.

- Grande coisa. Corujas são assustadoras e bicam você.

- Corujas não são assim...

- Com ratos são.

- Você entendeu o que eu disse Draco. –ela respondeu cruzando os braços e mexendo a cabeça fazendo os cabelos ruivos ficarem na frente de sua face igualmente vermelha. – Além do mais pelo menos ele me defendia quando você. –apontou para ele num tom acusador. – Me humilhava.

- Eu era um idiota, Ginny, e criança.

- Era mesmo. Mas parece que não deixou de ser criança. Sempre que tem oportunidade ofende meus irmãos.

- Eles merecem. –Draco disse dando com os ombros. –E eu não te xingava mais depois do sexto ano.

- Só faltava continuar a me xingar quando estávamos namorando.

- Ué, tinha que disfarçar.

- E o Harry me defendia... E você ficava com ciúmes quase partindo pra cima dele. –Ginny falou sorrindo de lado.

- Claro! Você era MINHA namorada.

- Naquele momento eu não era, lembra que quando estávamos na frente dos outros éramos Weasley e Malfoy e não Ginny e Draco.

- Você sabia que era preciso...

- Por causa do teu pai. Sim, Draco, eu sabia, mas você parecia que fingia muito bem, eu vivia te encontrando com a Pansy.

- Ginny, nós não fazíamos nada, você sabe disso!

- Ah, imagina se fizessem? Seria uma putaria total.

- Ginny! - ele disse pasmo.

- Que? –ela disse dando com os ombros.

- Mas você também ficava o dia inteiro grudada no Potter.

- Não ficava.

- Ficava sim.

- Como se ele era do sexto ano e eu do quinto? Era impossível eu andar grudada nele.

- Mas fora das aulas você sempre tava junto dele.

- Você queria que eu fizesse o que? Me trancasse no quarto e nunca sair, só sair pra te encontrar?

- Não seria uma má idéia.

- Draco! - ela gritou aborrecida.

- Que?

Os dois ficaram quietos por um tempo respirando pesadamente e trocando olhares raivosos.

- Isso ta sendo ridículo. – ele disse pegando as compras e voltando a andar.

- Que bom que sabe. – ela disse fazendo o mesmo.

Agora faltava apenas cinco quadras.

- Se você não defende-se tanto ele...

- Eu não defendo ele, Draco! Você sabe e sempre soube que o Harry era como um irmão pra mim.

- Irmão... Sei. –ele disse.

- Sim um irmão. Agora se você não acha isso é problema teu. –ela disse brava.

Eles voltaram a ficarem quietos, seus pés batiam contra a calçada de pedra e o barulho das sacolas fazia o silêncio entre eles ficar constrangedor, um barulho ou outro de automóveis e pessoas passando por eles conversando.

- Você realmente acha que eu gosto mais do Harry do que de você? –ela disse o olhando de soslaio.

Apesar da distância que os separava Draco conseguiu ouvir as palavras da noiva.

- Não é isso... Mas você vive defendendo ele... E eu sempre saio como vilão.

- Eu o "protejo" por que eu acho que o Harry é uma pessoa que tem que ter proteção...

- Gina ele enfrentou basilísco, dementadores, centauros, gigantes... E o próprio Voldemort... Você realmente acha que ele tem que ter proteção.

- Não digo proteção desse tipo de coisa Draco. Mas ele precisa de mais carinho, mais atenção... Ele cresceu sem uma família... Já que os Dursleys não são o que se chama de família. E isso ele encontrou com a gente... Por isso digo que ele é um irmão pra mim, um irmão mais especial que não fica no meu pé, que me entende.

- Sei... –Draco disse olhando para frente ignorando o olhar da ruiva sobre si. Faltavam apenas duas quadras.

- Não fica com essa cara, Draco.

- Você quer que eu fique como? –ele disse num suspiro a olhando e parando de andar.

- Deixa de ser ciumento, Draco...

- Falou a garota sem ciúmes... - ele rebateu irônico.

- Eu sei que sou ciumenta...

- Que bom.

- Draco... – ela pediu o olhando de longe.

- Será que você não entende, Ginny?

- Me explica então pra eu entender.

- Desde quando eu tinha onze anos eu vejo esse testa-rachada tirando tudo o que eu tinha. A atenção, a gloria, a fama. Depois minha família, tudo bem que meu pai não nos tratava como família, mas ainda sim eu o amava, e minha mãe também. E você... Você a primeira garota que eu realmente amei... E ele também tira isso de mim.

Gina ficou parada ouvindo o que o loiro falava, seus olhos lacrimejavam e ela sorriu levemente para ele.

- Seu bobo. –ela sussurrou.

- Bobo?

- É... –ela disse atravessando a rua sem desviar o olhar dele. –Eu posso defender o Harry, posso ter escrito um poema pra ele, posso ter feito qualquer coisa por ele. Mas você é o único que tem meu amor.

Draco sorriu olhando para a ruiva que se aproximou dele. Segurou as compras numa mão só e com a outra acariciou a face dela e a puxou para um beijo. Um daqueles beijos que a deixava sem chão, com as pernas bambas, o coração acelerado, um arrepio na coluna. Um daqueles beijos cheio de paixão, desejo e amor, que só ele sabia dar.

- Te amo ruiva. –ele disse se separando dela.

- Te amo loiro. –ela respondeu sorrindo timidamente.

Eles andaram de volta para casa, abraçados e deixando olhares curiosos para trás.

- Filha, finalmente voltou! Já ia mandar os meninos atrás de vocês. –Molly falou abraçando a filha.

- Calma mãe, de qualquer maneira eu estaria bem, estava com o Draco.

- Deveríamos ter ido atrás dela mesmo. – George falou sendo olhado feio pela mãe e pela irmã.

- Encontramos os Potter no mercado. – Draco disse sendo olhado de soslaio pela ruiva.

- Por isso demoraram tanto? –Sr. Weasley perguntou.

- Não... –Gina falou. – É que havia uma rua entre nós...

Todos olharam para o casal sem entender aquele sorriso cúmplice entre eles.

- Mas já resolvemos isso... –Draco disse a abraçando e a beijando com carinho.

Talvez fosse preciso mesmo aquela distância de uma rua entre eles, para entender o verdadeiro significados de algumas coisas, do ciúme, dos medos, mas principalmente do amor.

* * *

**N/A_: _**Oi! Mais uma fanfiction revisada! Ela é meu chaveirinho e adoro relê-la. É uma história simples e até mesmo bobinha, mas se tratando de Draco & Ginny, um casal particulamente dificil de se desenvolver, eu tenho bastante orgulho do resultado da fanfiction. (:

Espero que gostem e deixem reviews. *-*

Beijos, Bab's. _  
_


End file.
